This invention relates to baseball style adjustable caps, and more particularly to an emblem bearing cap attachment for such caps.
For as long as there has been baseball, there have been baseball caps. People wear their caps for all occasions. They are generally made of a fabric or woven material having a hemispherical crown. The crown may also be cylindrical with a flat top. Inside the crown at the lower periphery is located a rim or band of reinforced or padded material for securing the cap to the head. At the forward lower periphery portion of the crown is located a stiff visor or bill to assist in keeping the sun out of the eyes of the wearer. This construction is universal with respect to all known baseball style caps.
At the rearward portion of the crown, the baseball caps begin to somewhat deviate. There are customized caps which have a continuous rim or band around the lower periphery of the crown for exact size fitting for a specific head size. Baseball caps are also made which are adjustable. At the rearward portion of the crown, they have a semicircular opening whereat the band or rim stops and a band sizing adjustment strap begins. The adjustment straps or strap may be elastic, leather with a buckle or plastic. The plastic straps are common wherein one strap has protruding beads or knobs which are receivably interlockable with cooperating apertures on the other strap upon overlap of the straps for adjusting the cap. Most people consider the semicircular opening at the rear portion of the crown to be unsightly despite being necessary to permit the cap to be adjustable.
Recently it has become a fad for kids and young adults to wear their baseball caps with the visor or bill directed rearwardly. Wearing the cap in this orientation places great emphasis on the unsightly semicircular opening. Additionally, the band size adjustment straps are generally not designed to be comfortably worn along the forehead and may cause irritation. Further, the adjustment strap may not absorb perspiration or sweat as will the padded band when the hat is worn in its normal forward position.
There is a need for an emblem bearing cap attachment which will secure about the band sizing adjustment straps to completely cover the semicircular opening and permit the display of emblems or other indicia at the rear of the cap.